


Math, Milkshakes, and Mario Kart

by birdoisabadbitch



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belly, Chubby Josh Dun, Chubby Tyler Joseph, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Gen, M/M, Mario Kart, Teenage Josh Dun, Teenage Tyler Joseph, Weight Gain, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdoisabadbitch/pseuds/birdoisabadbitch
Summary: All Tyler and Josh need are math class, milkshakes, and Mario Kart.





	1. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh rekindle their friendship. And eat a ton of food. ;)

"Tyler, wake up you dingus!" Josh whispered to Tyler during the lecture.

Tyler grunted as he lifted his head from the desk, "Okay, okay, I'm awake. How much did i miss?"

Josh rolled his eyes before showing Tyler the whole page of notes he missed. "Are you gonna even try to get your B back?"

Tyler whispered, "Yeah, yeah, I just have to do good on this test." Tyler bombed the last geometry test, and lost his B in the class. He knew he actually had to try for this test if he wanted to get his grade back. He didn't want 

"Well its next week, so today might be a good time to start," Josh whispered caustically.

The rest of the period dragged on, especially since it was the last period of the day. Josh and Tyler had been friends for years, and were stoked to have a class together. However, math at the end of the day was not the best combination.

Tyler looked up to the clock, waiting for it to strike 3 o'clock. He was going to go over to Josh's house to work on homework and play some Mario Kart, like they did as kids. Soon enough, the bell rang; Tyler and Josh packed their bags up and walked to the parking lot to Josh's car. Josh, however, was a little peckish.

Josh groaned before proposing, "Wanna get milkshakes?"

"Gotta keep the tummy satisfied?" Tyler joked before poking Josh's stomach. Tyler was relatively skinny and toned; Josh had a similar physique but also had a couple pounds of baby fat on his stomach that poked out just a little bit.

"Yes, Tyler, I have a stomach. Do you want one or no?" Josh said irritably.

"You know? I actually could go for a milkshake?" Tyler said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Alright, we'll get some on the way to my house," Josh said as he backed out of the parking spot.

Josh stopped by the drive-thru and asked Tyler, "Which one do you want?"

Tyler replied, "Salted Caramel."

Josh spoke into the microphone, "Hi, could we get one chocolate and one salted caramel milkshake, please?"

The boys drove to the front of the drive-thru, got their shakes, and headed home. Josh and Tyler ran upstairs and threw their backpacks on Josh's bed. Josh turned on the TV, while Tyler hastily grabbed two Wii remotes from the drawer.

"I call Player One!" Tyler shouted as he hopped into the bean bag.

"Fine," Josh replied as he hopped in the other bean bag and combed his bubblegum pink hair with his hand.

After the loading screen subsided, the two eagerly picked their favorite character combo. Josh picked Baby Peach and opted for the Bullet Bike, preferring the speed and drifting the combo carried, while Tyler selected Yoshi and the Pipe Frame, appreciating its all-around stats. Additionally, he'd be able to bump Josh to the side of the track, which he got a little amusement out of.

Tyler sipped his milkshake before proposing, "Koopa Cape?"

"Yup, then Coconut Mall," Josh agreed.

Josh started out with a pretty good lead, but then the underwater pipe came. Everytime, everytime! The lightning rods always screwed Josh over, and Tyler was able to zip by, giving him the victory, while Josh was stuck with fourth place.

"It's always the damn pipe," Josh grunted.

Tyler laughed before saying, "Saw an opportunity, and I took it!"

Coconut Mall wielded near opposite results. Josh sped past Tyler and won with almost no opposition.

"Come on! You're lucky I didn't use that blue shell," Tyler said as he punched Josh's shoulder.

"I would've lost my shit," Josh said as he stretched, and continued to drink his milkshake.

"Ready for the next race?" Tyler asked. As he looked over, Josh signaled to wait as he took another sip.

"Dry Dry Ruins?" Tyler suggested.

Tyler agreed, and the race was on. The two were neck and neck the whole time, dodging the Pokeys and the bats inside of the pyramid. Josh, however, made a critical error, and drove straight into the sand, slowing him down significantly. Tyler seized the opportunity and snatched the victory from Josh's reach.

"Damn! Again!?" Josh complained.

"Indeed!" Tyler said with a smug grin on his face.

Josh looked over at Tyler, and got a brilliant idea that would wipe that grin clean off of his face.

"Wario's Gold Mine it is!" Josh exclaimed.

Tyler's mouth dropped, and silently whispered, "Fuck."

Josh knew this race was his, and sure enough, it was. Tyler kept falling off the rails and running into the minecarts, while Josh carried the lead throughout the entire race. After his big win, he anticipated who had more points and won the VS race.

Tyler and Josh anxiously sipped their milkshakes, and eventually, Josh emerged victorious, with a 48 points, compared to Tyler's 44 points.

"Good game," Josh said, and the two punched each other's shoulders. For the next few hours, the boys continued to play Mario Kart, with the races going back and forth.

"Josh, Tyler!" Josh's mom called from downstairs. "Would you like me to order pizza for dinner?"

Josh and Tyler happily accepted; "Yes, please!" the two boys shouted as they selected their characters for the race.

Soon enough, the pizza was at the house, and the boys were ensnared by the pizza's aroma. The boys ran down before Josh's parents could even call them to tell them it was ready. The two swiftly grabbed a plate and a couple slices, as the two dug in to their pizza. After a while, Josh's parents had to go to a work party, and prepared to leave.

"We're gonna head out, don't go overboard!" Josh's parents told them on the way out.

Josh and Tyler finished their slices of pizza, and they then looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Let's eat all of it," Tyler said.

"All. Of. It." Josh replied, knowing that Tyler read his mind.

The two then split the rest of the pizza and put it on their plates, and dug in immediately. Slice after slice, the two stuffed themselves with the delicious pizza, the rich flavors electrifying their senses, and chewing into every last bit of the pizza. As each boy swallowed a slice, they found less and less room in their stomach and slowed down their pace. Josh and Tyler let out a few big burps and continued to finish the pizza. Tyler unbuttoned his pants before the last slice, while Josh followed that motion, feeling like he was about to pop.

The boys finished their pizza, and let out a big burp.

"Holy fuck, I feel so stuffed; I guess you could say the tummy is more than satisfied," Josh groaned as he pulled up his shirt and felt his food baby.

"Jesus, dude, and we've got dessert too," Tyler grunted. "I'm gonna wait a little bit; this is a little more than I'm used to."

Josh laughed before saying, "I'll scoop the ice cream when you're ready."

In the meantime, the boys changed into their pajamas and played a few grand prixs in Mario Kart. But soon enough, the hunger was back. Their stomachs had become a little more demanding now, and the ice cream became more and more tempting to them.

After the grand prix finished, Josh and Tyler ran down and scooped the ice cream into bowls, and ran back upstairs into Josh's room. The two downed the ice cream in between races, and once again, were completely stuffed.

"I'm not getting seconds, I'm so fucking full," Tyler moaned.

Josh grunted back, "Me either, I'm crammed!"

After a few hours of Mario Kart, the two boys got ready for bed and brushed their teeth. Tyler and Josh went into Josh's room, where the two crawled into bed.

"Thanks for having me. This was so fun," Tyler said. "You're such a good friend, Josh."

Josh yawned, "Anytime, Tyler. This was a fun night."

The two boys slowly fell asleep, and said their goodnights.

"Good night, Tyler," Josh said.

"Good night, Josh," Tyler said.


	2. Study Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studying hits Tyler and Josh like a truck, and so does the food coma.

Josh unzipped his backpack, pulling out his math binder, ready to ace the test tomorrow. As he did the practice problems from the textbook, his phone vibrated. He opened the lock screen to a text from Tyler: "Hey dude, sorry for the short notice, but can you come over and study with me?" 

Josh replied back: "Sure, I'll order dinner."

A few minutes later, Josh rang the doorbell. Tyler took a while to open, but soon enough responded.

"Thanks! I need you to help me get my grade back," Tyler said with a half-asleep laugh. 

"I have the textbook, of course I'll help you dumbass," Josh joked back. Tyler had lost his B in the math class, and a solid A on this test could give his grade the bump it needs to become a B once again. 

"Yes, Josh, I know I'm a dumbass for not studying," Tyler hissed. 

Soon enough, the studying commenced. And it was every bit as boring as Tyler knew it would be. However, Josh was the one smart person he knew, and once this B was back, he wouldn't stop getting flack about his grades. One monotonous problem after another, Tyler kept going until he was positive he could understand the material. 

"At this rate, I should be paid as your tutor," Josh joked. 

"Honestly, it's actually helping," Tyler admitted shyly. "You are a pretty smart guy after all." 

Josh's face turned almost as pink as his hair, "You're joking, right?" 

Tyler said, "Of course." 

After a couple hours of studying, Tyler felt a grumble in his stomach. Embarrassed, he blurted "Shit, that was loud." 

The boys laughed before Josh joked back, "Milkshakes and pizza?" 

Tyler slapped his stomach before saying, "Time for another food baby, I guess." 

Josh and Tyler hopped into the car to pick up their orders. Josh and Tyler switched it up this time, getting BBQ pizza instead of cheese; Tyler got a cookies n' cream milkshake, while Josh got a chocolate-vanilla swirl. Once back at the house, the boys finished up their studying before moving on to dinner. Josh and Tyler split the massive pizza, while chugging their milkshakes. 

Tyler joked mid-chew, "If this is my reward for math, then I'd gladly take this class for the entirety of high school!" Tyler drank his milkshake loudly, trying to get every last drop of his milkshake, while Josh focused his efforts on the pizza. 

Josh joked, "Done there?" "Almost, gotta get this last bit of cookie," 

Tyler cracked back. Tyler inhaled the last parts of his pizza, while Josh continued to take his time. Tyler tried to steal a piece from Josh, but Josh quickly stopped Tyler. "Don't touch my food, you idiot," Josh hissed back. 

"Jeez, I just wanted something to hold me over until dessert," Tyler whined. 

Once Josh was done, Tyler went to the pantry and took out a box of cookies. 

"Bon appetit," Tyler exclaimed as he placed the box on the table.

Josh's mouth dropped as he saw the box: "The whole thing's for us!?" 

Tyler replied back, "Well I didn't know how much you'd want!" 

Josh joked back, "I mean I know I'm a pig but damn! Bring them on over!" 

Tyler and Josh started out strong, practically blazing through the box; however, as they kept stuffing themselves full, they had to slow down, and down, and down. The cookies dwindled, and the stomachs filled; the boys doubted if they could finish the box, but their piggish ways got the better of them. Tyler made way for the bloated food baby, unbuttoning his increasingly tight pants. Josh kept eating the baby until Ping! the button popped off of his pants and flew onto the table.

"Wow! They fit me though," Josh exclaimed with confusion.

"It was the food baby, definitely," Tyler joked back.

Josh let out one last burp before finishing the last cookie. Tyler and Josh both stretched, groaning from their bloated stomachs.

"Alright, I'm gonna head back, it's getting late," Josh said.

"Ok, thanks for studying with me," Tyler said with a grin. "You really made it a lot better. And it wasn't because of the food."

"Aww, thanks. Anytime," Josh replied with a sparkle in his eye.

Tyler and Josh hugged before Josh drove back to his house.


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh has the house to himself, and Tyler sleeps over.

Tyler checked his answers on every question, knowing that he had to ace this test and get his grades back. He quickly erased and fixed mistakes he saw, checked a third time, and got a good feeling inside. He knew he could bounce back from the previous lower scores. Once he had his ducks in a row, he wrote his name in the top corner, got up, and turned his test into the basket. He walked back to his table and bumped knuckles with Josh, who finished a bit earlier.

Tyler looked up at the clock. "Two forty! Wow, twenty minutes to spare!" he thought to himself. "Hope that it was enough." Tyler buried himself in his hoodie to sleep through the time left in the class.

Josh looked over and smirked at Tyler, and stroked his bubblegum pink hair.

The bell rang, and Tyler jumped out of his desk.

"Come on, Josh, let's get some milkshakes!" Tyler said excitedly.

"Someone's unusually happy today," Josh said with a surprised grin on his face. Josh had the house to himself for the weekend, and much to his surprise, Tyler was allowed to spend the weekend at his place.

"Yeah! Well what are you waiting for?" Tyler shouted as he ran out of the door.

"Coming," Josh yelled back as he put his binder in his backpack.

"Race you to the car!" Tyler said as he patted Josh's back and started sprinting.

Josh ran after, "For fuck's sake, Tyler!"

Tyler kept his head start pretty comfortably, as Josh struggled to keep up. Josh pulled out the keys from his pockets and unlocked the car, seeing that Tyler had won the race easily.

Josh hopped into the driver's seat and started panting.

"That was a good one wasn't it?" Tyler said as he laughed out loud.

"You got me," replied a winded Josh. "You got me good."

Josh started the car and drove to get their routine milkshakes. Josh went for a pure chocolate milkshake, while Tyler chose the cookies n' cream milkshake.

Josh and Tyler sipped their milkshakes and drove back to Josh's house. They dropped their backpacks on the floor and ran straight upstairs to play Mario Kart. Josh powered on the Wii and Tyler grabbed a Wii Wheel. Josh followed suit and hopped onto the edge of his bed and sat with Tyler as the Wii loaded.

"How'd the test go?" Josh asked.

"Safe to say, I think I've redeemed myself," Tyler said bashfully.

The game finished loading and the boys eagerly chose their characters. Tyler repeated the Yoshi/Pipe Frame combo, while Josh opted for Diddy Kong and the Mach Bike; since Diddy Kong and Yoshi were in the same weight class, Josh knew he couldn't get knocked off of the edges anymore.

"Can we do Rainbow Road?" Tyler asked.

Josh joked back, "Are you kidding? We gotta save the best for last!"

Tyler glared at him, but soon enough the boys settled on Music Park. Tyler and Josh held neck and neck throughout the entire race, and the two were thwarted by an unlucky blue shell. Rosalina sped ahead, and took the victory for herself.

"Oh my god!" Tyler yelled. "Unbelievable!"

Josh was left speechless, and had to take a sip from his milkshake to calm the nerves from that blue shell.

"Stupid rubber band AI," Tyler grunted.

"Drink your milkshake," Josh said snarkily. "It'll calm the anger."

Tyler sipped with a frown on his face. However, little did he realize his frown would be put upside down. Josh fumbled on Mushroom Gorge, making a critical error on the bouncing mushrooms. Tyler seized the opportunity and kept a strong enough lead in the third lap to take the victory.

"Yes!" Tyler said with glee.

Tyler kept the streak going on Moonview Highway, despite getting obliterated by the highway cars at the beginning. His critical recovery garnered him another fifteen points, putting him in the lead for first place.

"Time for Rainbow Road," Josh said as he looked over at Tyler.

Tyler simply responded, "Bring it on."

Tyler started with the lead, but a faulty trick caused him to fall off, and Josh zoomed ahead. If Tyler could bounce back and claim the win, Tyler would take the gold. By the final lap, he had climbed from tenth place to fourth place, and was in a good position to enter the top three. By a crazy miracle, Tyler sped up to third place, then second, then first. A flabbergasted Josh watched as Tyler crossed the finish line, and with fifty five points, took the win for the taking.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Tyler shouted as he jumped with joy, and belly flopped onto Josh's bed.

"Congrats, winner!" Josh joked sarcastically. "And thanks for the victory dance."

Tyler sat back down, prepared for the next race. Josh stretched and opened the character select screen. A couple hours passed by, wins and losses on both Tyler and Josh's ends, and soon enough, dinner came around the corner.

"Should we get pizza?" Josh asked.

"We've had pizza the last few times, let's get Taco Bell," Tyler replied.

"You know, I could go for some tacos," Josh said.

The boys ordered their dinner online, a twenty taco special, and baked a small batch of brownies for dessert. As soon as the tacos came, the boys succumbed to their gluttonous ways. The boys ended up eating ten tacos each, and both gulped a 32 oz coke. Tyler let out a particularly loud burp, and Josh's jaw dropped. And yet somehow, Tyler and Josh had still managed to make space for their dessert.

"I'm gonna bring on the brownies," Josh said as he got up to cut some for the both of them.

"Bring 'em on over," Tyler announced. "You know your tummy wants some!"

"Not as much as yours," Josh joked back as he gave his tummy a rub.

Josh cut the brownies and brought them to the table. Six brownies for the each of them, and a glass (or two) of milk. Tyler and Josh loved brownies because it brought them back to the time when they were kids and would make brownies together. Making them again was a dream come true for the both of the boys.

"Shit, we're good bakers," Tyler said mid-chew. Josh patted himself on the back in response.

Amazingly, the boys finished the brownies, and stood up and washed the dishes.

"Uggghhhh, that was sooo good," Tyler groaned as he stretched.

"I know, we're pigs," Josh said as he felt his stomach filled to the max. "Maybe us piggies should relax in the hot tub?"

"Please," Tyler said."

The boys walked upstairs and put on their bathing suits hastily.

"That... that's a food baby if I've ever seen one." Tyler said as he took his shirt off and looked in the mirror.

Josh walked in and slapped his gut saying, "And you say I've got a big belly."

"Well you do," Tyler joked back as he slapped Josh's food baby, as the two compared bellies in the mirror. The two the mustered the energy to walk downstairs and went straight into the hot tub. Josh cranked up the bubbles and plopped into the jacuzzi.

"You were right; we are fucking pigs," Tyler said as he relaxed in the hot tub.

Josh replied back, "Teenage gluttony, am I right?"

"Yup," Tyler said as he dunk his hair into the water, and shook it out. "Your tummy needs the food."

Josh laughed before saying, "Well, you're kinda right. I've been feeling a bit fatter than normal. Think that might be why."

Tyler replied, "Oh, I didn't mean it in a bad way. In fact, I've probably packed on a few myself."

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it that way," Josh said back.

The boys continued to relax in the hot tub, and talked about everything on their mind. Soon enough, it got pretty late, and the two went inside, showered, and prepared for bed.

Tyler plopped on his striped pajama pants, while Josh slipped on bright pink silk pants.

"Thanks for letting me stay over here," Tyler said sleepily.

"Anytime, Tyler," Josh replied back.

"Goodnight, love you, Josh," Tyler said with a smitten smile.

Josh appeared a little flabbergasted, before kissing his head and saying, "I love you too, Tyler. Good night."


	4. I'm Batman, Robin for the Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh got their Halloween costumes, and the fit is a bit tighter than anticipated.

Tyler and Josh walked out of the classroom as the bell rang, and once again began their routine of hopping into Josh's car and getting milkshakes.

"Is your costume in your backpack?" Josh asked.

"Yup, I got it," Tyler replied as he put his backpack in front of his seat. Halloween was just around the corner, and Tyler and Josh decided to cosplay as Batman and Robin respectively.

"I bought it yesterday, and I haven't tried it on yet," Tyler continued. "I wanted to try mine on with you and see how they look together. I thought it'd be a good idea."

"Me too. I really love what my costume looks like," Josh replied. "I haven't tried mine on either though," Josh said with an embarrassed smile. "I hope it fits after I eat my milkshake," he then joked.

"It will," Tyler assured him. "I mean, I know we've packed it on, but not to the point where the seams are gonna burst!"

Josh laughed nervously before driving into the drive-thru, and ordering the milkshakes. Tyler chose the cookies n' cream as per usual, while Josh went back to the salted caramel, a personal favorite of his.

Josh and Tyler slurped their milkshakes, ravenous for the icy, creamy treat that they get every time they hang out together. Josh pulled into his garage, and the boys took their backpacks, threw out their empty milkshakes, and went inside.

The boys sprinted through the door and up the stairs. Tyler pulled his costume out of his backpack and sat on Josh's bed. Josh laid down, and his shirt rolled up slightly, exposing the a small bit of his now pudgy stomach. Tyler saw and immediately poked it. Josh sprung up and pulled his shirt down. 

"Come on, man!" Josh snapped.

"The tummy's getting bigger, is it not?" Tyler said jokingly to Josh.

Josh then pulled Tyler's shirt up, and grabbed his small pooch.

"Okay, okay, I'm chubby too," Tyler said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Now you get what I meant when I said I don't know if I'll fit," Josh replied. Tyler replied with an awkward laugh and got up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go and change into my costume," Tyler said. "I'll come back here when I'm done."

"Okay, I'll change into my Robin costume," Josh replied. "Lemme know when you're done."

Tyler walked into the bathroom, with his costume in hand. He took off his shorts and slipped off his shirt. Tyler reached the costume, a one-piece Batman suit with a belt, and shimmied the pants up his legs. He didn't have too much trouble getting them to fit, though his butt perked out much more than he expected. He stared for a second, before continuing to put on the costume. Tyler pulled up with a little force and tried to fit one of his arms in the sleeve when he saw his stomach starting to roll as he bent and fit the sleeve; the same happened when he fit the sleeve in another. He then reached for the zipper, and after a few attempts, got it to fit and Tyler stood in the mirror and realized the costume accentuated the 15-20 pounds he had gained. Tyler no longer had his slim body he had at the start of the year, now with love handles pouring out of the sides of the belt, a belly protruding out of the costume, and small tits making their presence known. "Yup," Tyler said to himself, as he grabbed his flab. "Should've seen that coming."

Josh slipped off his pants and shirt, and pulled his costume out of the closet. "There's no way I'm not gonna look fat in this," Josh said to himself. Josh stared in the mirror as he looked at his weight gain. He already had a small layer of flab around his stomach before he gained weight, but now it was a full on flat tire. He took notice to his former pecs turning into moobs, and the bottom of his gut sitting on the edge of his boxers quite comfortably. Josh then fit his legs into the costume, and shimmied them up quite comfortably, though his thighs did look a little wide. He then put his sleeves through it and zipped up the back, though it did take a little bit of forcing. Josh then put his hands on his stomach, and then put his hands on his ass, which poked out of the costume also. He tried to cover it up with the cape.

"Josh, you ready?" Tyler yelled from the bathroom.

"Almost," Josh said as he tried to hide his gut a little bit. Eventually, he gave up and said, "Yup!"

Tyler walked in the room in his Batman costume, and the two looked in the mirror.

"I guess I'm really not the only one who got fat," Josh said. "I just hope it doesn't poke out too much."

"It's okay, Josh," Tyler replied as he put his hand on Josh's shoulder. "We're the only ones that care that much. Besides, most people are gonna think we were just eating a shitload of candy anyways."

"I guess," Josh said. 'I'm just nervous."

Tyler gave him a hug and said, "It's ok, Josh. We're gonna look so dope on Halloween."

Josh laughed and replied back, "You know, I think you're right. We're gonna look great."

Tyler laughed and said, "Totally. Let's play some Mario Kart now."

Josh replied back, "Should we get out of these?"

Tyler exclaimed, "Nah. It'd take forever. Besides, I've always wanted to race as Batman."

Josh laughed before turning on the Wii and grabbing the Wii Wheels, the boys excited for Halloween.


	5. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh ate a little too much candy. (I know this one is kinda short but I wanted to finish this arc.)

Tyler sat on Josh's bedroom floor, groaning with a bag of almost-all eaten candy next to him. Josh laid on Tyler's lap, with sharp stomach pains from eating almost all of his candy. Tyler felt his Batman costume grow tighter and tighter with every bite he took. He looked down and saw two hershey bars left. He looked over and saw Josh working on his last box of Dots. Josh moaned as his costume felt as if it was about to burst. Josh took the box and put all of the Dots in his mouth, wanting to finish his bag of candy as fast as possible. Tyler unwrapped the last bar and let the chocolate melt in his mouth. He finished the bar and laid on the side of Josh's bed.

"This thing is way too tight," Tyler complained. "I'm taking this off."

"I'm gonna do that too," Josh replied as he got up off from the floor, "If it doesn't rip first."

Tyler struggled out of his Batman costume, trying to carefully remove the garment without it ripping. Josh on the other side, tried to get the costume over his bloated stomach. Tyler slipped off the costume and searched for a pair of pants he could put on. Josh took off the costume and laid on his bed and let out a loud burp. Tyler flinched, causing a his flabby stomach to bounce and jiggle.

"Whoa there, tubby," Josh joked.

Tyler rolled his eyes before saying, "Which one of us is on the bed with a tummy ache?" Tyler replied back.

Josh replied back, "Pointing it out doesn't make it any better."

Tyler sat down on the bed, and his stomach rolled over his shorts.

Josh placed his hand on his stomach and laid his head on the pillow. Tyler got up and came to Josh's stomach and kissed his belly. Josh's face went bright red.

"I want you to feel better," Tyler said as he rubbed Josh's stomach. "If it helps at all, my stomach hurts a little too."

Josh gave a forced laugh; "That's what happens when you eat a pillowcase of Halloween candy."

"Will you get me my pajamas?" Josh asked Tyler.

"Of course," Tyler replied.

Tyler got up and stretched, and Tyler could barely see below his belly. He walked to Josh's wardrobe, and looked for his bright pink silk pants. Tyler found them and pulled them out of the messy wardrobe. He walked over and gave them to Josh. Josh got off of the bed and put them on. He stared for a second, realizing he could too barely see below his belly.

"Jesus, we've gotten fat!" Josh said as he pat his belly.

"Yup," Tyler said. "I see you're starting to feel better."

"Yeah," Josh said. "Thanks, Tyler."

Tyler couldn't help but smile; Josh was the cutest boy he'd ever met, and to be his best friend? He couldn't complain.

"I love you, Josh," Tyler said. He stood up and gave Josh a big hug. Josh blushed, and hugged Tyler back.

"Wanna sleepover?" Josh asked.

"I mean, I might as well," Tyler replied.

Tyler and Josh crawled into bed, ready to enter a food coma.

Josh turned off the lamp, and said back to Tyler, "I love you too." He gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went to bed.


	6. Damn I Look Good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler get some new clothes.

"Almost here?" Tyler asked over the phone to Josh.

"I'll be over in five", Josh replied.

Tyler hung up, and immediately searched in his closet for some shorts that fit. Josh was coming over so he and Tyler could go shopping for new clothes. An extra twenty pounds on both of them caused them to grow out of much of their old clothes, and the situation was becoming pretty serious. They needed to be able to walk around in public without worrying if their clothes would rip. Tyler found the largest pair of shorts in the drawer, and slipped them on. He then pulled out a green shirt, slipped it on, and then pulled out a flannel shirt and put it on. He gave a good look in the mirror, and the green shirt put his moobs on grand display.

"Ha, maybe I should get a bra too," Tyler joked to himself.

Tyler walked into the bathroom, and pulled a comb out of the drawer. After applying some deodorant, he grabbed a comb and brushed his hair. He ran downstairs, grabbed the house key, and ran outside just as Josh was pulling to the side of the road. Tyler ran in and hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Ready for a new wardrobe?" Josh said excitedly.

"Yeah, we sorely need it," Tyler replied, looking at both his outfit and Josh's, a tight blue-and-white baseball shirt and stretched blue jeans.

The mall was pretty packed, and it took about fifteen minutes for Josh to find parking in the mall. Eventually, though, a parking spot was found, and the boys would be able to restock their wardrobes. Tyler and Josh immediately walked into the store and began looking for some new outfits. 

"How bout I try on three and you try on three?" Josh proposed.

"Sure," Tyler replied excitedly as he ran from rack to rack grabbing for new clothes. Josh followed behind him, making sure they would have enough money for all of the clothes. Tyler searched through the plaid and polo shirts, while Josh kept his eye on the baseball and print shirts. As Josh made his way through the different colored jeans, Tyler searched through the shorts, and both boys viciously searched through the bathing suits. Mixing and matching along the way, the boys carefully crafted the three outfits they wanted to try on.

"Almost ready?" Josh poked through one of the shirts rack to ask Tyler.

"Aah!" Tyler flinched, before replying, "Yup; just a couple minutes."

Josh waited in the corner, caressing his bubblegum pink hair as Tyler decided which clothes to buy.

Tyler walked over, and happily said "All ready. Let's go get a fitting room."

The boys subsequently got fitting rooms next to each other; they each entered and put their first outfit on. Tyler chose a black polo shirt and faded pink jeans, while Josh selected a navy blue shirt and black-and-white checkered pants.

"Ready when you are," Josh said from his fitting room.

"Me too," Tyler replied.

The boys walked out of the fitting room, sporting their new looks.

"You look so adorable in pink," Josh said once Tyler came out of the fitting room.

"And you look so adorable in checkered pants," Tyler replied, rustling Josh's hair.

The first outfits a definite success, the boys re-entered their fitting rooms and put on their second outfits. Tyler put on a gray t-shirt, a blue-and-white flannel button-down shirt, and a pair of gray shorts. Josh, meanwhile, Josh slipped on a maroon-and-off-white baseball shirt, and faded denim jeans. The boys once again walked out of the fitting room and inspected each other's outfits.

Tyler blushed as he saw Josh in his outfit, "Those denim jeans tho!"

"And you seriously snapped, since when did you pull off flannel this well?" Josh replied as he evened the collar of Tyler's flannel shirt, and kissed him on the cheek.

Ready for the final outfits, the boys removed their final outfits from the hangers and slipped them on. Tyler chose a jean jacket, a gray shirt under it, and ripped denim jeans, while Josh wore a crimson button-down shirt, a white shirt under it, and red skinny jeans under it.

"Holy crap, Tyler!" Josh exclaimed as Tyler walked out in his outfit. "That's amazing, and the ripped jeans tho. I didn't know you would be comfortable enough to show some skin."

"It's no biggie," Tyler said as he blushed. "And those jeans are hot! Makes me notice how good your butt is."

"Tyler, shut up," Josh said jokingly, his face red with flattery, "you know we're in public."

"T H I C C," Tyler joked back.

"Ok, let's just go but these clothes," Josh rolled his eyes back and laughed.

The boys went back into the fitting room and changed back into their clothes. The boys then walked to the check out and bought all of their new outfits. They put them in the back of Josh's car and began driving back home.

"Shit, I'm hungry now," Josh said.

"The bigger the tummy, the more food it has to eat, I guess," Tyler said as he pulled up his shirt and rubbed his stomach.

"Burgers and milkshakes," Josh asked.

"Yup," Tyler replied, and the boys drove to eat their lunch.


	7. Birthday Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut.

Tyler laid on his bed exhausted, his stomach full of birthday cake, a massive dinner, and lots of soda. It took him a few seconds to recover, get back up, and go into his bathroom to brush his teeth. Full of Tyler's leftovers, Josh waddled into the bathroom and brushed his teeth alongside his boyfriend. The boys finished, and walked into Tyler's room. The boys stripped into their underwear and hopped into Tyler's bed.

"Goodnight, Tyler," Josh said. "Happy birthday, baby."

"I love you too, babe," Tyler replied back smittenly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The boys began spooning to sleep, Tyler holding his hand's around Josh's chubby, bloated belly. The boys attempted to fall asleep, but to no avail. Josh was letting Tyler spoon him before it hit him. Tyler had a massive boner. Not wanting to be awkward, Josh ignored it and moved a slight bit. But at this point, Tyler's dick was practically throbbing to the point that Josh was starting to get a little horny himself.

"Tyler," Josh whispered.

"Yes, I know," Tyler replied, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Josh whispered back. "Not gonna lie, it's turning me on a little bit."

"Oh," Tyler replied awkwardly, "Okay."

"Do-" Tyler stuttered. "Do you wanna? Ya know? Uhhh-"

"Anything for you, baby," Josh whispered into Tyler's ear.

Tyler could moan out loud, feeling Josh's dick on his dick made him thirsting for Josh to give him the sex he so desperately craved. Josh snuck into the bathroom to get some lube. In the meantime, Tyler sat on the pillow desperately waiting for Josh to come back. After about a minute, Josh quietly snuck back in with the lube. He then slipped off Tyler's underwear, and his throbbing dick stood straight up.

Josh put his hands on Tyler's shoulder, and whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday."

Josh began applying the lube, starting with Tyler's balls and making his way up from there. After that, he began massaging Tyler's dick.

"Ohhhh, ohh fuck," Tyler whispered as Josh jacked him off.

Just as Josh was about to pick up the pace, Tyler stopped him.

"Hey baby," Tyler said.

"I wanna see those panties come off," Tyler said. "I wanna give you the same feeling."

Josh replied, "You know, that would be a good idea."

Josh slipped off his underwear, and his dick sprung out, throbbing. But what turned Tyler on even more was Josh's chubby tummy; Josh's widening waistline was starting to detach and hung now rather than just poke out.

"Fuck, I wanted to see that tummy hang," Tyler whispered to Josh. Tyler then grabbed some lube, and began applying it to Josh's dick.

"Ready, baby?" Tyler asked. "I want all your cum on my rolls."

"Fuck yes," Josh replied.

Josh and Tyler began massaging each others' dicks, starting slow but picking up the pace.

"Ohhhhh baby, ohh fuck, just keep going," Tyler whined.

Josh couldn't even reply, he was panting so heavily.

The boys kept massaging, each grip pushing them closer and closer. Josh began thrusting his hips and Tyler almost started shaking the bed.

"Go your maximum speed," Josh replied.

"I want you to do the same, baby, cum all over me," Tyler moaned.

The boys sped up their hands, panting and moaning in pleasure, never having felt this feeling of euphoria. It was all they wanted.

"Ohhhhhh fuuuuck I'm so close," Tyler moaned.

"Take me there, Tyler," Josh whispered back.

A few seconds later, and the boys reached their orgasm. Josh let every bit of cum splatter onto Tyler's stomach, and Tyler had to hold in a scream as he ejaculated with Josh.

Josh then laid on top of Tyler, and whispered, "Happy birthday, baby."

Tyler replied, "Thank you Josh."

The boys slipped their underwear back on, and went back to bed.


End file.
